Incertidumbre
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: Ah, cierto. La enorme sonrisa de Sakura. Fue la sonrisa de ella, brillante, sincera y feliz. Estaba demasiado distraído mirándola cuando Naruto se lo preguntó, y como un idiota asintió y dijo que sí. Drabble. Sasusaku.


**N**ota de **A**utor: ¡Dedicado a mi amiga **Florencia**! Porque la amo, la adoro, y no sé qué haría sin ella. Porque es el día del amigo y es NUESTRO día, asshole! Sabés que estoy siempre que me necesites. Y te quiero tanto tanto, que escribí este drabble pensando solamente en vos. Te amo.

Antes de que preguntes, el inner Sakura es el inconsciente de Sakura. Sí, es la vocecita esa que tanto nos jode a veces. La que tanto te está jodiendo ahora, por ejemplo. En fin. Creo que vas a entender el resto ;)

**

* * *

Incertidumbre**  
_By Peace Ctrl

* * *

_

Luego de un largo, larguísimo día de trabajo, bañada, con el cabello cepillado, perfumada, Haruno Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para desacelerarse, y no era que no estuviese cansada, porque lo estaba, pero sentía que no iba a poder dormirse.

Intentó cerrar los ojos, y relajarse, pero no podía. Su cabeza continuaba trabajando a demasiada velocidad como para que sean las once de la noche de un miércoles. La mesita de noche tenía la luz encendida, así que se incorporó un poco y sacó del pequeño cajoncito un cuaderno, lleno de papeles sueltos entre las tapas, y un bolígrafo. Le quitó la tapa con la boca y abrió el cuaderno, comenzando a leer un par de folletos y a compararlos.

Subió su mirada cuando oyó que el sonido de la ducha había cesado, y luego de unos pocos segundos salió Uchiha Sasuke con los sus bóxers negros, una toalla envuelta en el cuello y redondas gotitas de agua cayendo majestuosamente sobre su pecho, provenientes de su cabello mojado.

Inalterable, caminó con expresión indiferente hasta el borde de la cama, se secó aún más su cabello con la toalla, y luego la colgó sobre una silla. Sakura lo observaba mordiéndose un labio, golpeándose la mejilla con la punta del bolígrafo. Sasuke se recostó impasible sobre la cama, al lado de ella, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

_¿Eso es todo?_ Se preguntó la pelirrosa. _¿No 'cómo te fue hoy', no beso de buenas noches? _Curvó hacia abajo sus labios, haciendo un puchero, gruñéndole a su inner, pero no dijo nada. Continuó leyendo los folletos, pensando en qué empresa de catering contratar.

_¿De qué coño sirve un jodido catering si ni siquiera te va a dar un beso antes de ir a dormir? ¿Si ni siquiera le importa cómo te fue durante el día?_

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no debía de pensar así. Sasuke también había tenido un día largo de trabajo, siendo el sensei de esos mocosos insufribles, como él les llamaba.

Se volteó una vez más a verlo. Parecía dormido, aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba. Su respiración era lo suficientemente regular como para parecerlo, pero afortunadamente ni el mejor de los shinobis era capaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón, y ella podía oírlo gracias a su oído afinado con sus habilidades ninja. Sólo aparentaba.

_Es un niño. Escapando de lo que le molesta haciéndose el dormido._

Frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada. _Yo no molesto a Sasuke-kun,_ le replicó a su inner.

_Pues eso no es lo que él siempre dice_, dijo su inner, molesta. "_Molesta, molesta, molesta." Es lo único que sabe decir._

Antes de darse cuenta, Sakura estaba, estúpidamente, peleando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Su inner era muy cruel.

_Sasuke-kun es cruel_, bufó inner.

Aspiró profundamente, intentando no llorar. Era una estupidez. Sasuke era muy bueno con ella, lo que decía su inner era mentira. Y aún así, no sabía por qué le hacía caso. Por qué se sentía tan mal.

_Y para colmo estás gorda_, volvió a atacar su inner. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió. Si fuese un ser físico, y no una estúpida creación de su estúpida mente, la golpearía. _Gorda, gorda y gorda._

Miró hacia abajo y la vista no le ayudó para nada. Cayó en la cuenta que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Intentó, en vano, volver a respirar hondo para evitarlo, pero no servía. Apartó el cuaderno y los folletos y decidió bajar a por un vaso de agua, al menos Sasuke no la vería llorar. Quería evitarle la _molestia_.

Se puso de pie y escuchó a Sasuke gruñir. Quedó petrificada, se volteó a verlo parcialmente, y vio que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo sed, Sasuke-kun. Ya vengo –había aprendido a educar su voz para que no flaquease. Sonrió débilmente para sus adentros cuando logró un tono alegre y afable.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

-Sakura. Vuelve a la cama. Es tarde.

Fingió que no le escuchó y bajó de todos modos. Sasuke bufó en voz baja. _Molestia_.

Se quedó allí, tendido boca arriba, las manos detrás de su cabeza, ignorando la luz que apenas lo encandilaba. Pensando en lo imbécil que fue el dobe cuando sugirió que él tuviese gennins a su cargo. Sonrió arrogante al recordar cómo le había roto el trasero a patadas cuando le asignaron a sus alumnos de doce años. Y apretó los dientes cuando recordó la enorme, enorme sonrisa que le había dado el rubio cuando le dijo que no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora estaba atascado a tres mocosos de doce años cada uno. Que eran imbéciles, inútiles y débiles. Y se suponía que _él_ tenía que hacerlos fuertes. Cuando le dieron la alegre noticia, había querido suicidarse con un chidori de su mismo chakra en el estómago.

¿Cómo mierda lo habían convencido? Ahora ya no era libre, ahora tenía que pasar todas las jodidas mañanas entrenando con tres pendejos insoportables.

Ah, cierto. La enorme sonrisa de Sakura. Fue la sonrisa de ella, brillante, sincera y feliz. Estaba demasiado distraído mirándola cuando Naruto se lo preguntó, y como un idiota asintió y dijo que sí. Esa sonri-

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Llanto.

Llanto que provenía de la cocina.

-Maldita sea.

Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Era la segunda vez en la semana, y se estaba haciendo costumbre. Masculló otras cuantas maldiciones mientras se apresuraba hacia la cocina, y cuando llegó a la puerta, habiendo pasado por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, se detuvo.

Observó con ojos afilados y cuidadosos a la pelirrosa sollozando en una esquina, con la cara hacia la pared, apoyando las piernas en la alacena de abajo.

-Sakura.

Detuvo los sollozos y miró hacia adelante, sin enfrentarlo. Una increíble ola de furia se apoderó de ella.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete, Sasuke!

Ignorándola completamente, caminó hacia ella, sus pies estremeciéndose ante el frío contacto de los azulejos; hasta que quedó a dos meros pasos de ella.

-¡Esto es horrible! –exclamó sollozando-.

-¿Qué-?

-¡TODO! –le gritó en la cara, dándose la vuelta, ya sin esconder sus ojos hinchados por el llanto-.

Intentó pararse derecha y levantó una de sus manos, y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

-Falta el catering, los mozos, los manteles, e Ino todavía no terminó con las flores.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó, cansinamente, sólo queriendo irse a la cama y dormir de una vez por todas-.

Pasó una mano por su cabello e hizo un paso más hacia ella, extendiendo los brazos, invitándola a un abrazo. Ella, bufando, se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos, con el mentón en alto. Intentando no volver a llorar.

-No, -masculló-. Tú no me quieres, como si fuera poco. ¡¿Cómo voy a casarme con un hombre que no me quiere?! –exclamó, exasperada, llevando sus brazos al aire.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, meneándola suavemente.

-Sakura…

-Y para colmo, estoy gorda. No va a entrarme el jodido vestido, y es todo por tu culpa, estúpido Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Sakura ensanchó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y lo señaló con un dedo.

-Y no te atrevas a sonreír, ¡bastardo!

El pelinegro rió en voz baja. Era… Divertido verla cambiar sentimientos y emociones en tan solo segundos. Sakura rompió en llanto y se apoyó en su pecho desnudo, golpeándolo con sus puños. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en su cabeza.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio…

Sasuke depositó un casto beso en la coronilla de la pelirrosa.

-Y sin embargo, me amas.

Débilmente, Sakura levantó la vista hacia sus ojos oscuros. El verde enfrentó al negro, y antes de que se diesen cuenta, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso.

Sakura gimió en el beso, y Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos, como una novia, y la llevó a arriba. La recostó en la cama suavemente, y dio toda la vuelta, apagando las luces y acostándose a su lado. La pelirrosa se hizo un bollito, dándole la espalda a él, y Sasuke sólo gruñó. Al menos ya no estaba llorando, pero seguía molesta.

Sasuke la abrazó suavemente por detrás, atrayéndola hacia sí y aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello. Puso su mano en su abdomen y la acarició cuidadosamente. Sonrió al notar que cada vez estaba un poco más abultado. Sakura se acomodó entre su pecho y sus brazos y se sintió cómoda y protegida, por fin. Sus brazos grandes y fuertes la rodeaban y sus manos estaban donde estaba su bebé. Sonrió levemente.

_Sasuke-kun es tan bueno con nosotras,_ murmuró su inner. Se aguantó las ganas de reír en voz alta.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun, -susurró-.

_Yo también, Sakura._


End file.
